


After Ever After

by litralleephantrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan reads a lot of phanfiction to cope, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, dan's in love with Phil, fairytale -y kinda a little at the end, he thinks Phil is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litralleephantrash/pseuds/litralleephantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan reads a lot of phanfiction because he has a secret crush on Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Ever After

People often asked Dan if he read fanfiction or more specifically _phanfiction_ because those people basically always wanted to know if he read the mostly gay romance stories their viewers imagined himself and his best friend Phil to live in alternative universes. Dan never denied because he wanted to show his “fans” that he cared for them and the work they put into their “literature” (some of them were definitely slightly weird, to say it nicely), he wanted to show them all that he really appreciated all the stories as well as the edits, drawing, videos etc. Some of those stories were actually amazingly well written and Dan often hoped that the authors would make something out of their obvious talent, so it wasn’t really that hard for him to stay with his usual explanation for why exactly he read the stories that (not always but most of the time) involved him and his roommate Phil falling for each other at some point.

“I just appreciate creative writing” was Dan’s go-to answer whenever someone doubted his _(straight)_ intentions and most of the time he might not have convinced whoever asked him but they usually stopped asking further questions and that was all he really wanted. Because if they continued to “interrogate” him they would probably discover that Dan’s interest in phanfiction was basically anything but straight, and he didn’t really wanted the internet to know that, but especially not Phil. Phil was straight, very, very straight and Dan had very big crush on him.

The reason why he actually dug into those stories was, in addition, quite a lot less innocent that the “appreciation of creative writing”. The truth was that they gave him fantasies he could picture in his head of scenes that would never be. Some as innocent as the first kiss, Phil realizing that he did after all have feelings for Dan and sweeping him off his feet, connecting their lips and then telling Dan that he loved him. Those kind of stories where for his heart, for when he wanted to feel happy and loved and like everything was okay. Then there were those stories where he and Phil were outside actually socializing for once and then came home at least slightly tipsy and high from all the adrenaline and ended up making out and eventually having sex and then waking up in the morning and actually having to admit that there is something between them. Those were for taking care of other needs. But his favourite ones by far were the ones where they slowly fell in love and he got to live through the first kiss and the domesticity and the first time and everything was just how he wanted it to be in real life. So Dan got really into the fictions and spent a lot of time reading 50k fanfictions about him banging his best friend while he jerked himself off. That’s how messed up his life was.

 

Dan had woken up at about 10:30am which was not that late so he was quite pleased with himself. He rolled over to grab his laptop and have a quick morning check on his emails (which was work – ugh) and his tumblr (which was the fun part) and then decided to take a shower before breakfast. As it was a Saturday and they had worked quite a lot during the last week he thought that he deserved a particularly relaxing shower and really took his time shampooing his hair probably at least 3 times (as if that would do anything except wasting shampoo) while singing several powerfull ballads such as “My Heart Will Go On” and “I Will Always Love You” and “Fire To The Rain”. It might not sound like the typical idea of wellness but it made him feel really relaxed and happy and that’s what he wanted so you know "haters gonna" hate and stuff.

After the shower he went into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast, he made some cereal and some coffee and put them on the table by the couch and then went back to his room to get his laptop. But when he entered the room a scene of pure horror met his eyes. Phil was sitting on his bed, reading something _on Dan’s laptop._ Now to everyone who is like “it’s just your best friend googling something on your laptop, what’s the problem??”, but the situation was a little different for Dan. His best friend was on his laptop (that was okay) what was not okay at all was the fact that Phil (his best straight friend whom he was terribly in love with) was only one click away from finding Dan’s search history, which meant a list of basically every smut phanfiction out there. That was the problem.

“Phil!? Why are you on my laptop?”

“Oh mine isn’t working, I don’t know. I think the charger is broken or something.”

“Well why don’t you just use my charger then?”

“I was going to, but then I came in here to get it and I saw your laptop and I thought it would be quicker If I just used yours.”

“Wait do you know my password?”

“Yeah, sure. It’s 19.10.09. and you’ve had it for literally 6 years. We live together, I notice things.”

Dan could feel his face burn. Oh god, Phil knew exactly what the special thing about that date was. Plus even if he had forgotten the internet would remind him, because the phandom basically knew everything.

But since Phil didn’t say anything Dan would just ignore the fact that Phil knew, maybe he didn’t find it that weird, maybe it wasn’t even that weird.

“So you done there?”

“Yep, just one thing I wanna ask you about. Why do you have what looks like every smut phanfiction ever in your search history.”

Oh. Shit. He was fucked.

“Well…um…so”

“So what, Daniel?” Phil got up from the bed and walked across the room until he stood directly in front of Dan, their bodies only inches apart. “Why do you read them? Do you like me better when I do this?” He asked teasingly and then bowed his head a little and placed a kiss on Dan’s neck. Dan sucked in his breath and stood stock still. ‘What the actual fuck is happening here??’ his thoughts went nuts but he didn’t have time to decode anything else because Phil was apparently not finished yet.

“Or this?” he sloppily kissed a trail down to Dan’s collarbone and Dan had to bite back a small moan. “Or maybe this?” Phil murmured against Dan’s neck and then came up to look directly into Dan’s eyes before very slowly inching closer to his mouth and finally connecting their lips. The kiss was sweet and innocent at first but quickly turned into something rougher, needier and more passionate. Dan broke away before things got too steamy.

“What does this mean Phil?”

“This means that you could have saved me from reading a lot of phanfiction (I did read some things that have scarred me for life) if you just told me. But I guess the same applies to me. But can we just stop wasting any more time, because I would much rather test out if we can actually do the things they make us do in there.” He pointed at the text on Dan’s laptop screen “You in, Howell?”

Dan smirked, “You bet I am” and Phil literally swept him off his feet, pressed him up against the wall and kissed him.

 

Maybe in the end “and they lived happily after ever after” does really exist.


End file.
